I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a two-wheeled cart-type load transporter, and more particularly to a load transporter which can readily be converted from a manually manipulated wheelbarrow to a vehicle towed cart.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
The conventional wheelbarrow, conceived and used practically since the invention of the wheel, consists of a concave tub mounted on a generally V-shaped frame and having one forward wheel at the apex of the V and two supporting rear legs projecting down from the frame to hold it horizontal and two handle grips on the free ends of the V-shaped frame. This design, while offering the basic load-transporting function, suffers from several shortcomings. First of all, significant effort is required to balance and control the wheelbarrow on its single, forward wheel. Dumping of the load is also arduous when it is necessary to lift the handles to the point where the load over-centers the forward wheel. Then, too, the hopper or tub size of the wheelbarrow is usually chosen for the heaviest material density, such as sand or concrete, which is to be transported. This, then, proves to be too small for transporting significant quantities of lighter materials, such as leaves, grass clippings, firewood, etc. Another drawback is the fact that the rear support legs are generally somewhat pointed and sink into soft earth when the wheelbarrow is loaded and at repose. Because of the above-mentioned drawbacks, the conventional wheelbarrow is usually used only for short, point-to-point load transportation due to the excess human effort required to move heavy cargo any distance.
Those engaged in farming, landscaping, gold course maintenance, cemetery maintenance and the like commonly use a small garden tractor, a riding lawnmower or a recreational vehicle of the type having large diameter, low pressure balloon tires, to draw carts for hauling soil, sand, sod, tools, etc. for performing some maintenance or repair work at a site. Once at the job-site, the prior art tractor-drawn carts prove to be too cumbersome to manipulate by hand and this often necessitates bringing along an additional wheelbarrow to haul loads at the worksite.
Because of the foregoing considerations, I have devised a load transporting cart which may readily be converted for use as a manually-manipulated wheelbarrow or vehicle-transported cart. Various prior art wheelbarrows are known of which can be converted to a more compact configuration for ease of carrying or transporting the wheelbarrow itself. In this regard, reference is made to the U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,145,523, to Thompson, 1,242,418 Booth, 2,468,390 Binx and 2,494,199 Provitola et al. Still other patents disclose a wheelbarrow-type vehicle that can be converted to a handtruck or two-wheel dolly and, in this latter regard, reference is made to the U.S. Pat. No. 241,148, to Marsh.
The prior art patent to Peplin U.S. Pat. No. 2,725,242 describes a cart design which is arranged to be pulled, either by hand or by a vehicle (bicycle). The design of the cart disclosed in the Peplin patent does not readily permit it to function as a wheelbarrow where a lifting and pushing force is to be applied.
While the Lehman U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,079 describes an aperture for allowing a conventional wheelbarrow to be towed by a tractor-type vehicle, the wheelbarrow itself is not convertible. Instead, a low, two-wheeled dolly on which the wheelbarrow's legs rest, is arranged to be towed. The Lehman et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,950 shows a somewhat related configuration, i.e., a trailer for a wheelbarrow.
The Mueller U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,897 has some resemblance to the load transporting vehicle of the present invention in that it comprises a tub supported on a frame having a transversely extending axle and two large diameter spoked wheels journaled on each end of the axle. However, the legs and handle in the Mueller patent are fixed and there is no provision for allowing conversion to a towed vehicle.